1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level assembly type hood hinge unit which can be simply assembled using a robot in the case in which a hinge point is positioned at an inner side of a side outer.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, vehicles to which a cap forward design is applied are increasing. In the vehicle with the cap forward design, a front end of windshield glass is stretched to a more forward position of the vehicle than normal glass, i.e., a position where the front tires are disposed and a rear end of rear glass is stretched to a more rearwards position of the vehicle than in the case of normal glass, so that the entire body of the vehicle has a streamlined form, maintains a form capable of reducing air resistance in comparison with conventional vehicles, and can provide a user with a larger interior space.
In the case of adopting the cap forward design, a hinge unit of a hood panel must be disposed at a more inner side position than a side outer because the windshield glass is stretched more to the forward side. On the other hand, the side outer is a side panel of the vehicle between the hood and the windshield glass.
As for the hood employing the cap forward design, a hinge point of a hinge unit must be at an inner side position rather than the side outer, so the hood must be assembled by a level assembly method rather than a vertical assembly method.
However, in the case of assembling the hinge unit by a level assembly method, it is difficult to fix an assembly position. Accordingly, the level assembly method has a problem in that it is difficult to determine the assembly position which must be determined by trial and error repetition of manual operations. As for the hinge unit, since the hood panel is combined with the side outer in an assembled state, the level assembly has problems in that it is difficult to determine the assembly position the first time and assembly work is complex and difficult because members (for example, bolts) to be assembled which are on the side outer collide with each other.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.